20th Century Bangtan
by FoxyMoonlily
Summary: Jungkook rentre au pays après 2 ans à l'étranger. Il retrouve son ami écrivain Namjoon dans un bar et y fait la connaissance de Taehyung, un photographe. Celui-ci attend son ami Jimin, qui est en retard. Quand enfin il arrive, il semble perturbé et apeuré. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bar est assailli par la mafia, qui tire sur la foule. Les seuls rescapés sont 7 jeunes hommes.


**Résumé :**

 **JEON Jungkook** , ancien espion, rentre au pays après une mission de deux ans à l'étranger. N'ayant nul-part où dormir, ni prévenu personne de son retour, il décide de retrouver son ancien et unique ami **KIM Namjoon**. En passant chez lui, il découvre que celui-ci n'y est pas mais se trouve dans son bar habituel, comme tous les vendredis. Les deux amis se retrouvent alors là-bas et Jungkook fait la connaissance de **KIM Taehyung** , un jeune photographe. Au milieu de la soirée, celui-ci commence à s'inquiéter qu'un de leur ami soit en retard, et que quelque chose soit arrivé. Finalement, celui-ci arrive et Jungkook rencontre **PARK Jimin**. Bien vite, ils se rendent compte que le jeune homme semble perturbé par quelque chose, et quelques minutes plus tard, le bar est assailli par des hommes armés tirant sur la foule. Ils échappent de justesse au massacre, accompagné d'un pianiste, un danseur et un acteur.

Qui est la cause de ce massacre ? Que cache Jimin ? Et comment ces 7 jeunes hommes, recherchés par la mafia, vont survivre ?

 **Ships:** Yoonmin / Vkook

 **Note :** N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez appréciez ! (ou même si ce n'est pas le cas... j'apprécie toute critique constructive)

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Retour au pays**

Arrivé à l'aéroport, Jungkook récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'air était froid et il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir mis son manteau à l'intérieur. Il héla un taxi avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait nul part où aller. Il avait perdu contact avec tout le monde en partant en mission deux ans plus tôt. Déjà avant sa mission il avait peu d'amis : il était de nature réservé lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas les gens, et avait du mal à se faire des amis. Son métier et son jeune âge ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Recruté vers ses 16 ans pour être formé en tant qu'espion, il avait eu très peu de rapports avec le monde extérieur, à l'exception de son ami Namjoon.

 _Ah ! Namjoon !_ Peut-être que lui pourrait l'héberger pendant un petit temps ! Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur et se cala au fond de son siège, un sourire aux lèvres. Son vieil et unique ami Namjoon. Qu'était-il devenu ? Il se souvenait qu'il avait toujours eu une grande passion pour l'écriture, et que son rêve était de devenir écrivain. Avait-il finalement accompli son rêve ? Parti pendant trop longtemps, Jungkook ne savait même pas quelles étaient les tendances actuelles, en mode, voitures, livres, rien. Il avait tant de choses à rattraper ! Maintenant qu'il était enfin à la retraite, il aurait le temps. Il rigola à cette pensée ce qui fit se retourner le conducteur. Être à la retraite à 20 ans. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cela absurde. Mais il y avait une raison pour ça… Son sourire disparu brusquement et il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer sa ville, celle qu'il lui avait tant manqué.

— Vous êtes arrivé, monsieur, indiqua le chauffeur, se retournant vers le jeune homme.

— Vous êtes sûr ? Je n'ai pas reconnu le trajet…

— L'endroit a beaucoup changé ces derniers mois, vous savez. Ils ont fait démolir presque toute une partie de la ville pour y reconstruire des appartements écologiques. Il ne reste encore que quelques veilles rues et quartiers comme celui-ci. Vous êtes parti depuis longtemps monsieur ?

— Un certain temps… Merci. Je vais descendre ici.

Jungkook paya le chauffeur et sortit du taxi en regardant autour de lui, un peu perdu. _Ce n'est pas une ville un peu changée qui va t'effrayer ! Tu as connu pire… fighting !_ il se murmura, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'allée sombre devant lui.

Il marcha jusqu'à une intersection, où il reconnut enfin le portail rouge si distinctif à l'entrée de l'appartement de son ami. Il s'apprêtait à toquer quand une femme l'interpella.

— Il n'est pas chez lui.

— Pardon ? » sursauta Jungkook

— Vous êtes un fan, non ? Si vous cherchez l'écrivain vous aurez plus de chance au bar, il y est tous les vendredis soir.

— Un écrivain… ? Ah, il a donc réussi… Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve ce bar ?

— Quelques rues plus bas, » indiqua la femme, en désignant une rue adjacente.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit Jungkook, en s'inclinant le plus respectueusement possible.

Il ramassa rapidement son sac et marcha dans la direction indiquée. Après deux rues, il trouva enfin le bar, légèrement caché dans un angle. Sa devanture était magnifique et singulière. Sur le haut de la porte étaient sculptés des motifs de fleurs en bois, et de part et d'autre de celle-ci y étaient deux grandes vitres marquées d'une inscription « Au Moulin ». La porte était elle aussi en bois sculpté. Le bar offrait un drôle de contraste avec la rue lugubre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Jungkook pensa aussitôt que c'était bien un endroit où trouver Namjoon. Il poussa la porte et fut tout de suite assailli par le bruit et l'atmosphère enfumé des lieux. Il parvint tant bien que mal jusqu'au comptoir.

— Excusez-moi… excusez-moi ! Je cherche KIM Namjoon ? Je suis un am…

— Oui oui Namjoon, il est dans la salle au fond, le coupa le barman

— Merci…

Jungkook s'engouffra une fois de plus à travers la masse d'hommes fumants et bruyants, et ressortit au fond de la pièce devant une petite porte en bois. Il l'ouvrit rapidement pour s'y réfugier et fut surpris du calme soudain. Il se trouvait devant un petit escalier en pierre qui descendait sur une sublime porte à l'encadrement doré et recouverte de velours. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? » Il poussa la porte et devant lui se trouvait une immense et somptueuse pièce. Sur le côté droit, se trouvait un grand bar en bois massif et, sur la gauche, des fauteuils en cuir bordeaux. Au milieu, se trouvaient des tables et des chaises et, tout au fond, une grande scène de spectacle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à une telle vue. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un tel endroit à l'arrière d'un bar de rue si médiocre. Remarquant les gardes à chaque coin de la pièce, il se dépêcha d'entrer pour ne pas paraître suspect. D'ailleurs, avait-il seulement le droit d'être là ? Et, est-ce que les gens dans le bar au-dessus savaient que cet endroit existait ?

— Il se dirigeait vers le bar quand une voix l'interpella.

— JEON Jungkook ? Pas croyable… C'est vraiment toi ?

— KIM Namjoon !?

Son ami s'approcha et l'enlaça fortement. Il avait tellement changé qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il portait une élégante chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et ramassés sur le côté de sa tête, lui donnant un air distingué. Rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il avait quitté deux ans auparavant.

— Jungkook, Jungkook ! Tu as tellement changé ! Je suis heureux de te revoir, ça fait quoi…

— Deux ans hyung…

— Deux ans, exact… Viens t'asseoir » dit Namjoon en l'emmenant dans le coin des fauteuils.

— Ah, je te présente KIM Taehyung, un ami.

— JEON Jungkook. Enchanté, répondit Jungkook.

À quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait, que Namjoon soit seul dans ce genre d'endroit ? Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement gêné de faire intrusion. Personne n'était au courant de son retour et il s'était invité lui-même chez son ami. Il voulut repartir aussitôt.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu ! Comment s'est passé ton service militaire ?

— Mon service milit… ah oui bien sûr, très bien !

Mensonge. S'il voulait réussir à retrouver un semblant de vie normal, mentir sur ses 4 dernières années passées sous couverture et à s'entraîner pour être un espion était nécessaire. Heureusement pour lui, mentir était l'une des matières qu'on enseignait pour devenir agent. Il y a deux ans, après un entrainement intensif, il avait utilisé l'excuse du service militaire pour justifier son départ. Puis, il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde.

— Je suis passé à ton appartement mais tu n'y étais pas. Une vieille femme m'a indiqué que tu te trouvais ici… j'espère ne pas déranger hyung… Je ne t'ai pas informé de mon retour, je suis désolé. »

— J'allais te poser la question ! Bien sûr que non tu ne déranges pas voyons. Pour le reste, je suis sûr que tu avais une bonne raison, » répondit Namjoon, lui offrant un verre de whiskey.

C'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez son ami : sa compréhension. Il ne posait jamais trop de questions, ne dépassait jamais les limites et respectait tout le monde. S'il y avait bien une personne que Jungkook respectait plus que n'importe qui, c'était lui. À cet instant, il réalisa à quel point son ami lui avait manqué.

— Alors comme ça tu reviens du service militaire, hein ? Moi j'y étais il y a deux ans, ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi.

Taehyung lui raconta sa vie pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. On ne pouvait pas dire que cela donnait une bonne impression à Jungkook dès le début, mais il devait reconnaître que celui-ci semblait plus cultivé et intelligent que son apparence ou sa personnalité laissait croire. Ses cheveux brun clair étaient en batailles, et il portait des vêtements bien trop grand pour lui mais qui, étrangement, lui donnait une allure de modèle. Il était photographe et avait fait la connaissance de Namjoon dans ce bar, où ils allaient ensemble depuis deux ans tous les vendredis.

— C'est ici que je rencontre le plus de sujets pour mes photos, vois-tu. J'adore capturer des portraits.

Sur ces mots, Jungkook parcouru la salle du regard. Sans s'en apercevoir, la salle s'était de plus en plus remplie et un très grand groupe de personnes s'était amassé devant la scène, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Le spectacle va bientôt commencer, expliqua Namjoon. Tu vois le pianiste ? Le blond devant, il va bientôt jouer. Comme tu as fait ton service militaire tu ne dois surement pas le connaître, mais il est devenu très célèbre il y a quelque temps. Il a toujours joué ici, mais les gens ont commencé à le remarquer et depuis la foule débarque en masse !

— Pendant qu'il joue, JUNG Hoseok va faire une performance aussi, ajouta Taehyung

— Qui ?

— JUNG Hoseok. C'est un danseur. C'est celui qui parle avec le pianiste.

— Il danse bien je suppose ?

— Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser aussi bien que lui… à part peut-être Jimin.

— Il ne devait pas venir d'ailleurs ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il nous rejoindrait… demanda Namjoon

— Si, si… je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est pas encore là… Je suis habitué à ses retards mais là ça fait quand même presque 2 heures… Il m'avait l'air un peu étrange ce matin, j'espère qu'il n'est pas malade… Ah, le voilà ! Quand on parle du loup !

Taehyung se leva et agita ses bras en direction d'un homme blond. Quand celui-ci arriva à la table, Jungkook remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le garçon avait l'air affolé. Ses yeux virevoltaient dans toutes les directions, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un et il serrait ses mains avec force. Taehyung et Namjoon remarquèrent également son état troublé et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir. Lorsqu'enfin il semblait s'être un peu calmé, il s'aperçut de la présence de Jungkook, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand des cris enthousiastes et un soudain mouvement de foule les firent sursauter. Le spectacle avait commencé et le pianiste avait commencé à jouer. La mélodie était si belle que Jungkook oublia pendant un instant le jeune homme affolé qui venait d'arriver. Quand il reprit conscience de la réalité, il vit Taehyung qui essayait avec peine de calmer à nouveau son ami, mais à mesure que Jimin lui parlait, c'était le visage de Taehyung qui se décomposait de plus en plus. Sans le vouloir, l'espion à la retraite qu'était Jungkook lu sur leurs lèvres quelques bribes de conversation : « documents », « gouvernement », « pas sûr » et « s'en aller ».

Nouveau vacarme de cris et bousculement de foule. Cette fois-ci, le tumulte était si puissant que la mélodie du piano n'était même plus audible. Puis, Jungkook comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les gens ne semblaient plus crier de joie, mais hurler de peur. Il eut à peine le temps de sauter sur ses pieds qu'il aperçut des hommes armés à l'entrée de la salle, bloquant la seule entrée et sortie. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il plaqua les trois autres jeunes hommes au sol.

Il y a des hommes armés qui tirent sur la foule ! paniqua Taehyung. Oh seigneur… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Oh mon di…

— Est-ce qu'il y a une autre sortie ? interrompit Jungkook.

— Non… enfin je ne crois pas.

— Si, à l'arrière de la scène ! C'est par là que rentrent les artistes ! Elle donne sur la rue des oliviers ! s'écria Namjoon. Peut-être qu'en longeant près du mur…

— Il y a encore trop de panique pour qu'on fasse attention à nous ! Allons-y !

Taehyung tira le nouveau venu par le col, et tous les quatre se ruèrent vers l'arrière de la scène en rasant les murs. Ils passèrent derrière les coulisses et entrèrent dans les loges, sur les indications de Namjoon qui connaissait bien les lieux. Les cris s'intensifièrent, puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et les quatre hommes se figèrent sur places.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on…

— Chut, chuchota Jungkook, laissez-moi écouter.

Terrifiés, ils se turent. Jungkook revint sur ses pas et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait dans la salle d'à côté.

Au son des pas, il semblait y avoir environs 5 à 10 personnes armées. Jungkook n'avait aucune arme, ni même un rasoir dans le sac qu'il trimbalait toujours avec lui. Leur chance de s'enfuir devenait de plus en plus incertaine dans ce silence de mort. _Si on fait bien attention, peut-être…_ De l'autre côté, les tireurs avaient l'air de parcourir la salle.

— Tu le vois quelque part ? demanda une voix rauque.

— Non… je vais voir là-bas. Cherchez chaque recoin ! Le patron le veut mort ou vivant, mais il le veut !

— Je l'ai vu rentrer, il est forcément ici…

 _Il cherche quelqu'un ? Est-ce que… Impossible… tous les dossiers ont été détruits, ça ne peut pas être moi…_ Jungkook allait revenir vers les autres, quand il aperçut le pianiste, le danseur et un autre jeune homme, cachés sous une table un peu plus loin. Il leur fit signe de le rejoindre en montrant la sortie.

— L'entrée des artistes, chuchota Jungkook.

— Le pianiste acquiesça et secoua les deux autres et ensemble ils rejoignirent Jungkook en silence.

— Quelqu'un est allé voir derrière la scène ? cria un des hommes armés. Vous, allez y jeter un œil !

Les sept jeunes hommes se regardèrent et, d'un signe de tête, Namjoon indiqua une allée, en murmurant « Sortie ». Doucement mais sûrement, ils avancèrent sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils allaient atteindre la porte de sortie quand des coups de feu retentir juste derrière eux. _Déjà là ?!_

— Là-bas ! cria la même voix rauque qu'avant.

— Jimin, alarmé, se jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Sans succès.

Elle est fermée… la porte est fermée !

— Bouge, lança le pianiste, j'ai la clef.

Alertés par le bruit, les hommes armés firent irruptions derrière eux et commencèrent à tirer.

Le pianiste eu juste le temps de tourner la clef et d'ouvrir la porte à la volée que les sept hommes se jetèrent dehors et refermèrent derrière eux. Ils coururent sans s'arrêter, ne ralentissant que pour regarder derrière eux si leurs assaillants les suivaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin après une dizaine de minutes, essoufflés.

— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda Taehyung, accroupi au sol pour reprendre son souffle.

De faibles oui se firent entendre.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?! C'était quoi ça ? C'était qui eux ?

— La Mafia Rouge, répondit Namjoon.

— Que vient foutre la mafia russe dans ce bar… Hé Hoseok, ça va ?

— Ça va… et toi, Yoongi ?

— Ouais…

Jimin tomba sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. Depuis son arrivée, Jungkook avait eu la mauvaise impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui, mais cette fois il en était sûr : tout ça c'était de sa faute. _C'est lui, pas moi._ Des centaines de personnes dans ce bar étaient mortes et il en était la cause. Il se tenait la tête de ses mains tremblantes et pleurait en fixant le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait… ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?! demanda Jungkook en attrapant Jimin par le col.

— Je sais pas !

— Menteur ! Tu savais qu'ils venaient ! On a failli crever à cause de toi…

— Lâche-le ! s'en mêla Taehyung en repoussant violemment Jungkook.

— T'es dans le coup aussi, hein ? Je l'ai entendu t'en parler avant ! Depuis que ton Jimin est arrivé dans le bar, il agit bizarrement, comme s'il savait ce qui allait arriver !

— La mafia rouge n'est pas du genre à laisser les gens qu'ils cherchent courir les routes, alors ils vont surement nous trouver d'un moment à l'autre… Dis-moi… dis-nous.

— Je peux pas… souffla Jimin entre deux sanglots.

— Écoute mec, on va surement tous crever par ta faute, alors il serait peut-être judicieux de nous dire pourquoi, s'imposa le pianiste.

Jimin croisa le regard de Taehyung, qui approuva de la tête.

— Dis-leur… on sera sûrement morts demain de toute manière.

— Je… Je suis détective privé, commença Jimin, toujours tremblant. Il y a quelques semaines un client m'a demandé de faire des recherches et de suivre un homme… Je… j'ai refusé au départ parce que… bref…mais… je me suis dit que ça ne faisait pas de mal d'aller chercher un peu… en grattant la surface… et je…j'ai…

— T'as un peu trop fouillé, à mon avis, hein… ?

— Ouais…

— Il se trouve qu'il a trouvé des documents en fouillant. Des documents qui pourrait causer la perte de quiconque les possède. Et Jimin ne les a même pas encore lus… Si ça se trouve on peut encore les rendre et s'en sortir…

— Avec la mafia rouge, Taehyung ? J'en doute… dit Namjoon.

— Putain… On va crever parce qu'on se trouvait par hasard dans le même bar que toi ?! Merde alors… Merde ! cria le pianiste en frappant son pied sur le sol.

— Ils cherchent seulement… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

— PARK Jimin…

— Ils cherchent PARK Jimin, pas nous… on pourrait rentrer chez nous et faire comme si de rien n'était…

— Encore une fois, c'est la mafia rouge. Et ils ont vu notre visage tout à l'heure. À tous. Je pense qu'ils vont nous chercher aussi… et chercher toutes les personnes qui ont été en contact avec Jimin…

Ils lâchèrent un soupir de désespoir.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait rester ensemble… au moins pour cette nuit… je suis pas sûr que rentrer chez soi soit une bonne idée…

— Namjoon a raison. On devrait essayer de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, ensemble, et voir ce qu'il arrive… De toute manière j'ai trop peur pour rester seul maintenant moi…

— Okay… On fait quoi alors ?

— Présentons-nous alors… Je m'appelle KIM Namjoon, enchanté.

— KIM Taehyung.

— Je l'ai déjà dit mais… PARK Jimin.

— Moi c'est JUNG Hoseok.

— MIN Yoongi.

— Je suis KIM Seokjin.

— JEON Jungkook, enchanté.

Il eut un long blanc. Chacun ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre l'initiative. Ils décidèrent finalement de commencer à marcher en direction de la gare. Là-bas, ils trouveraient sûrement quoi faire.

— Au fait… KIM Seokjin… comme l'acteur ? demanda Taehyung.

— Euh… Oui…

— Wow ! Je suis fan…

— Vraiment Tae ? Pas le moment. Vraiment pas le moment, déclara Namjoon.

Et ils ne parlèrent plus.


End file.
